Love For The MacManus Brothers
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: So Connor and Murphy have a best friend Athena who is Scottish and what they find out is that Connor is in love with her. Murphy helps him out with everything like brothers do. Enjoy. :D Connor/OC/Murphy
1. Connor's In Love

_**Connor's In Love**_

Connor and Murphy were both at their appartment in Boston. They both came back from work and Connor got ice from the freezer to put on his dick to keep the swelling down. He sat down and gasped when the ice made contact. Murphy was about to have a shower when the phone rang. Connor picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Connor is that you_?" His mother replied back. She was calling from Ireland just to see how her boys were getting on but she was doing a prank on them by acting drunk.

"Mother is that you?" Connor questioned in surprise.

"_Is that worthless brother of yours there? I want you both ta hear this._" Ma said.

Murphy groaned in frustration. "Christ! There's no fucking hot water."

Connor looked at his twin. "Shut it, it's Ma."

Murphy walked over to Connor and listened to whatever conversation that they are having. "_It's all your fault._" Ma told them. Connor and Murphy both were confused by that little sentence. "_You both little bastards. I was a fool to believe you would bring me any peace. The day your Da left us when you were almost too young to remember, he said, 'The two of you would do me right and make me proud.' But he was wrong and I got nothin' to live for._"

Connor sat up and Murphy stood in front of him. "What are you talkin' about? You're actin' crazy here."

"What's the matter with her?" Murphy asked.

Annabelle had picked up a gun. "_I've finally found your Da's army revolver, Connor._"

Connor was on alert. "No Ma, what are you doin' with Da's gun?"

Murphy's eyes went wide. "Da's gun?"

"_I got it to me head now._"

"What the hell are you doin'?" Connor questioned.

Murphy did some hand signals. "What the fuck?"

Annabelle loves this game that she was playing with her boys. "_I want ta tell you one last thing before I pull the trigger._"

"Pull the trigger? Have ya lost it woman? Now get a hold of yourself. Listen to Connor now. I'm talkin' some sense here." Connor shouted on the phone. Murphy ran across the room to get his clothes and ran back towards Connor shouting on his mother. Now both of them were shouting in one go. Annabelle went outside and pulled the trigger. Connor dropped the phone. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Murphy grabbed the phone with Connor lying beside him both shouting. "Ma! Ma! Ma!"

Annabelle started laughing and Connor and Murphy sighed in relief. "Lord have mercy, that was a really good one, Ma," said Murphy.

Connor grabbed the ice that was scattered all over the floor and mumbled. "She's a fucking evil woman."

Annabelle mimicked her sons. "_Oh Jesus! No Ma no! Christ Ma no!_"

Murphy had the phone away from his ear and looked down at Connor who had his head down on the ground. "She's quite proud of herself."

Connor lifted his head up a bit and replied. "Of course she is."

Annabelle continued to laugh until she had calmed herself down. "_Okay. Seriously, I want you both ta listen ta me now._"

Murphy pulled Connor's head up to the phone so that both of them would hear of what their mother had to say. "We're both here, Ma."

"_It's only 11 here, boys. So I've got a lot of more drinkin' ta do with your worthless relatives down at the Anvil._"

"You just called ta torture us, did ya?" Murphy asked.

Connor replied next. "Ma, how's Uncle Sibeal?"

Annabelle went and stood beside the cooker and said. "_Well. You know how it was with him. Always complainin' he's never turnin' a profit on Saint Patty's. Whole damn family goes down there with no money because we know he can't bare to charge us. But he's been havin' himself a nip or two as well... Been up the waitress' skirt all night, poor girl. _"

Connor and Murphy both looked at each other. "Well you tell him he's got ta take it easy there, Ma. He's got ta learn to respect women, the way Connor does." asked Murphy.

Connor sighed. "Oh Jesus."

Murphy laughed. "I gave him his first lesson of in sensitivity toward the fairer sex just today..."

"Oh, Christ! Don't fucking start... Don't even do it, ya bastard." Connor cut in.

Murphy laughed. "He got beat up by a girl."

"No, if that was a girl, I wanted to see some papers. Ma, she had to be just preoperative, for Christ fucking sakes."

"_Lord's fucking name!_" Annabelle replied.

Murphy and Connor both mumbled. "Mother Mary, full of grace."

Annabelle placed the bottle onto the table. "_What did you do, Connor?_"

Connor replied back. "What? I tried ta make friends with her and didn't and she gave me a shot in the nuts."

"_What? That dirty bitch. I hope ya trounced her a good one._"

"Ah! Don't you worry, Ma. I respected the hell one out of her for ya." Murphy smiled in triumph.

"Oh! Macho Murph, aye." Connor said sarcastically.

Annabelle had took another swig of the liquor and replied. "_Well listen, I know how my boys take the scrappin' when they take ta drinkin'._"

Murphy replied. "Yes, mother."

"_I mean it now. I carried the two of you little bastards around in my belly at the same time you ungrateful pissants. Ya ruined my girlish figure in one fell swoop and then ya sucked me dry. My tits are saggin' down to my ankles. I trip over em for Christ sake, now ya listen ta me, no fighten._"

Connor smiled. "Yes, mother."

Annabelle smiled back. "_Promise me, boys._"

Murphy shouted. "We promise."

Connor said again. "Promise, mother."

Annabelle grinned more. "_Well, there's my boys._" Her grin dropped when she looked out of the window. "_Oh shit. Gotta go, looks like I caused the ruckus with that shot. Half of the damn neighborhood is comin'._"

"Okay, love you Ma. And listen, before ya go just give us the goods, huh?" asked Murphy.

Connor agreed with his twin. "Yeah, Ma come on it's been 27 years."

Annabelle sighed. "_You two still bickerin' over that?_"

"Of course, we are. Now out with it. Tell us, who came out first?" Connor argued.

"_Alright. I suppose you have the right ta know._"

Connor slapped Murphy so that he could hear. "I can't fucking hear."

"_Are you ready?_"

They both nodded. "Yeah, go on."

Annabelle took another swig of the bottle. "_The one with the bigger cock._" Then she burst out laughing and hung up the phone.

Connor and Murphy both looked confused and they both stared at the phone then they both looked at each other. "What the fuck was that?" Connor furrowed his brows whilst Murphy had his head down and felt Connor slap him across the head. "That's your fucking mother talkin' like that."

"It's your fucking mother as well." Murphy mumbled.

"Fucking hell." Connor got up and put the phone on the sofa and mumbled. "Crazy woman." He took his beer and looked at Murphy.

Murphy was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and looked down at Connor's bottom half of the body and smirked.

Connor looked down at where his brother was looking and looked at him again. "Oh don't you fucking start I had ice on mine, alright? Fuck." Murphy was still smiling.

They both had showers and got changed for going to McGinty's Irish pub. Their local area. They were about to leave when there was a knock at the door and the brothers both looked at each other and opened the door and was surprised when they see their long time childhood Scottish friend, Athena. She had dark hair, blue eyes, she wore a black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black and blue high-tops. "Athena?" They both replied.

"Hello boys. Did ya miss me?" Athena replied back and hugged both of them with a huge smile on her face and theirs. Athena walked over to their beds and sat on Connor's bed whilst she faced them with her legs crossed. "So. How's my two favourite best mates doin'?"

Connor and Murphy both stood in front of her side by side. "Of course, we missed ya. We are doin' fine. Yourself?" Connor asked with some interest.

Athena got up and walked around the room a bit. "I'm doin' great. I missed ya both terribly. Its's no fun with you guys not back at home anymore. It's too quiet back in Ireland."

"What'd ya mean it's too quiet?" asked Murphy. Athena turned towards the youngest twin and sighed.

"It means that with you lads not around causin' havoc, it's quiet." She looked at her watch and sighed. "I'm guessin' that you are goin' to McGinty's pub now?"

The lads nodded and grabbed their jackets and faced Athena again. "Are ya comin'?" asked Connor.

Athena smiled and nodded at them and they all went out of the door and headed towards McGinty's. Connor had a really strong feeling towards this brunette who was walking in front of him. He sighed as he knows what was up with him. He's in love.


	2. Bar Fight

_**Bar Fight**_

Connor, Murphy and Athena all entered McGinty's Irish pub and their mates were at the bar teasing Doc because he has stuttering problem and he says fuck and then ass at the end of a pause. All of their mates turned towards the trio and greeted them with shouts and playful hits and hugs. They all whistled at Athena and she giggled uncontrolably and got a beer with the boys. Connor had a staring contest with Doc and said. "Would somebody please come over here and..."

Doc said. "Fuck!"

"Me up the..." Connor continued.

"Ass!" And everyone had burst out laughing. They were all having a great time until Rocco had joined in and everyone cheered. They stayed until everyone had left the bar so that they could have fun of their own and have some peace. Doc had shushed them so that he could give them the bad news. "Quiet down everyone. I have some very bad news. I'm gonna have to close down th-the b-b-bar. I can't afford th-th-the rent and so the Russians had me close it down for good."

The boys were a tad drunk but Athena was the only one sober with Doc. "Doc, don't worry about it. We will help ya whatever we can. Right lads?" The lads agreed and she smiled. "And plus, you have all of us by your side. You just have to have faith and believe the positive, not the negative."

"She's right, Doc," said Connor. "You have all of us and we'll help ya to keep this bar open and keep ya in business." He took a sip of his drink.

Doc was glad that he had people who care around him. He was also thankful that they are gonna help him out. The mood then dropped when the Russian Mafia came in through the door. One of the lads in the middle was named Ivan Checkov, the lad on his right was Vladdy and the other lad on his left was a guy who they didn't know his name. Ivan was the one who spoke first. "I am Ivan Checkov and you will be closing now."

Murphy then spoke after. "Checkov? Well, This here is McCoy. We found a spock and an away team."

Everyone laughed quietly and Ivan spoke again and pointed at Doc. "You stay, the rest of you go now." He waved the rest off.

Connor turned around and grabbed his drink. "You don't have to be hard on him."

Murphy agreed with his twin. "Yeah, come on, it's Saint Patty's Day. Everyone's Irish tonight. Why don't you pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"

Ivan had made them drop their drinks and he said angrily. "This is no game! If you lot won't go, we will make you go."

Athena had intervened. "You can see you're outnumbered here. We're tryin' to be civil so I suggest you take our offer."

Ivan gave her the evil eye. "I make the offers."

Rocco interevened next. "Hey Boris, what would you do if I told you that you're a pinky motherfucker that sucked so much shit-" He was cut off with a huge blow in the face and everyone had shouted at Ivan that he took it too far.

"Hey! Fuck you!" Murphy yelled and pointed at his enemy.

Connor and Murphy both spoke Russian towards their opponent. "Now that wasn't very polite, now was it?" Connor said first.

Murphy followed after. "I'm affraid we can't let that one go, Ivan." They both took their shots and punched Ivan in the manhood and they each got a guy to beat the hell out of each other. Athena quickly went behind the bar and stood next to Doc just to keep out of harms way.

Athena had an idea but she didn't want Doc to see this. "Doc, I need ya to stay in the back until it's clear. I don't want ya to see this." Doc agreed and hurried around back. Athena got on top of the bar and whistled loudly and then shouted. "LADS!" Then ripped her shirt off. The boys stopped fighting and gawked at Athena with only her shirt off. The Russians had stopped what they were doing and they didn't hear her saying. "Alright lads, you can finish what you were doin' now." She jumped off the bar and refastened her shirt and the lads finished fighting with the Russians. They finished and got their victory when Vladdy and the other Russian were unconscious. They grabbed Ivan and tied him on the bar and Connor poured some alcohol on Ivan's arse and lit it on fire. Ivan thrived and pulled hard on his restraints and screamed in pain.

Connor and Murphy then grabbed Athena and took her around back and had her face them. "What the hell was that?" Connor questioned.

Athena sighed. "Connor, I only wanted to help out. I was distractin' them so that you lads could finish the job. It worked didn't it?"

Murphy then spoke. "Aye it did, but it was also distractin' for us also."

Athena blushed and pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Connor sighed. "Come on. We should head back to the appartment. Get some rest." They agreed and exited the bar and headed towards their appartment.

They got in the door and Athena yawned and laid down on the sofa. Connor knelt in front of her and said. "Athena, why don't ya use my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch?"

Athena almost passed out. "Are ya sure?"

Connor laughed softly. "Aye, I'm sure."

"Alright. Thank you, Connor." Connor smiled and helped Athena to his bed. She crashed out immediately. He covered her up with the sheets and kissed her forehead good night. He looked over at Murphy who also passed out. He grabbed a blanket and stipped until he was in his boxer briefs and laid on the sofa and crashed out himself.

The next morning, Connor woke up from the sound of a shower on. He looked over at his bed and found it empty. He looked over at the shower and noticed that the curtain was closed over. Murphy was still asleep so he was fine. Connor got up and went to the fridge to get a beer out. He took a sip and walked around a little to stretch his legs a bit. The shower turned off and Athena popped out with a towel around her body. She smiled when she took a glance at Connor. "Mornin' sunshine."

"Mornin' Athena. You're up early today," replied Connor.

Athena was getting dressed and smiled. "I was just about ta get some messages whilst the two of ya were sleeping. I didn't want ta wake ya from your slumber."

Connor chuckled at that. "Don't worry about it. Murph is a heavy sleeper than I am. Do ya need some money?"

Athena giggled and shook her head. "Nah, I'm cool. I'm just gonna get us some food and then I'll be back about 20 minutes." She finished getting dressed and walked over to Connor and kissed him on the cheek and left the appartment.

Murphy woke up a few minutes after Athena left to get some messages. Both of the brothers had put on their robes and Connor rubbed his head and face. The door got knocked off of its hinges and the brothers turned to see Checkov and Vladdy covered in bandages. "Freeze, you fucking Irish faggots!" Checkov yelled in rage. He hit Connor on the head with his gun and grabbed him to the toilet to cuff him.

Vladdy grabbed Murphy by his robe collar and Murphy tried to shrug him off. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

Checkov ordered Connor to cuff himself to the toilet. "Cuff yourself. Cuff yourself!" Connor did as he was told and Checkov made sure he fastened the cuffs securely and continued. "You know I was gonna kill you, but now, I don't think I will kill you. I'll kill your brother, shoot him in the head." He shoved him and walked in front of Vladdy and Murphy.

Connor yelled. "Fuck you! Murph!"

Murphy yelled back. "Connor! It was just a fucking bar fight! You guys are fucking pussies!"

Connor yelled for his brother and Murphy turned to give his brother one last glance until he could see him no more.


	3. Self Defence

_**Self Defence**_

Connor screamed and used all of his energy to get the toilet apart from the ground that was nailed to. He was like a ferocious monster. When he managed to get the toilet unnailed to the ground he took the toilet out of the appartment and went up to the roof. he walked over to the tanks and stood on them and looked down to get a good target of Checkov who was pointing a gun at Murphy. Murphy looked up and saw his brother on the roof. Checkov spoke. "I hope your concience is clear, Irishman." He laughed evilly. Connor flung the toilet over and jumped off the building directly to Vladdy. Murphy yelled and covered his head protectively with his hands. Checkov's eyes went wide when he saw the top half of the toilet and felt a huge blow on the head with the whole thing and pulled the trigger behind him. That's him dead now.

Connor landed on Vladdy who got crushed by him and knocked out. Murphy quickly grabbed the top half of the toilet and bet the living shit out of Vladdy until he was dead. He went over to Connor to make sure he was alive. He was thank God. He grabbed a bag and got all of the weapons, jewellery and money from the Russians and lifted Connor onto his shoulders and the bag and raced to the hospital.

Once Connor was in the medical room, Murphy went to a payphone and called Doc and Athena. The phone rang a few times before someone answered. "_Hello?_"

"Hey Doc, it's Murphy. Is Athena with you?" Murphy replied back.

Doc stuttered. "_Y-yes she is. Is everything alright?_"

Murphy looked behind him and replied back. "Aye everything is fine. Listen, I need you and Athena to come down to the hospital. Connor is in the medical room at the moment."

Doc agreed. "_Of course. We'll be there as quickly as possible._"

Murphy hung up and went to check out his brother and see if he's alright. Connor was just about to finish up when his brother came in through the door. "Hey. Did you contact Doc and Athena?" he asked.

Murphy nodded. "Yeah, I did. They are just on their way now."

Just on que, Athena and Doc had rushed through the doors and they both sighed in relief. "Thank God! You guys are alright. What happened?" Athena hugged both of them when she came in. The boys hugged her back and smiled.

"Two Russian lads came and bet us but we defended ourselves so that's all ya need ta know," replied Connor.

Doc and Athena both looked at them strangely but let the whole conversation aside for now and just got down to business. "What do you want to do?" asked Athena and Murphy was the one who replied.

"Just hold on to this just now. We are gonna go to the police and tell them it was self-defence and we'll come back and get these from ya when we get out." Athena and Doc nodded and walked out of the hospital doors back to McGinty's.

Connor and Murphy both signed a form and walked out of the hospital to go to the police station. Murphy had Connor's arm around his neck and carried some of his weight whilst walking to the station. When they walked up to the front entrance of the station, they can hear the officers and detectives talking about them which was understandable. They could hear Greenley speaking. "These guys are miles away by now but if you wanna go and find them anything in uniform or anything like that then thanks for coming out." The officers laughed whilst Smecker were staring at the MacManus brothers with just in their night-gowns.

Murphy giggled. "You better be in luck with just a beer." Everyone turned and looked at them.

Greenley shook his head. "Fuck."

Smecker smiled. "Hey Greenley, onion bagel with cream cheese."

Smecker, Connor and Murphy were in the questioning room as both of the brothers were eating and drank coffee as Smecker smiled at them. "This conversation is gonna be recorded, just answer the best you can."

Murphy reached over to stop him. "Excuse me, sir," he looked at Connor and wispered in latin. Connor replied back and both of them faced Smecker again. "Okay, we're ready."

Smecker hit the record button and picked up a cigareet case and offered the boys one. "I presume that you have seen the suspects before?"

Connor looked at his twin and answered. "We met them last night."

Smecker nodded and glanced at Connor's wrists. "Those are interesting bandages there, anything you would like to tell me about?"

The brothers shared a glance and told the story of what happened that night with the Russian Mafia. They said that they killed them with self-defence because Ivan was gonna kill Murphy whilst Connor was handcuffed around the toilet.

Smecker understood what happened to them. He asked the next question. "How is it that you can speak Russian?"

"We pay attention at achool," replied Connor.

Smecker was surprised. "Any other languages?"

Murphy was the one who spoke next. "Aye, our mother insisted on it."

"French?"

Murphy asked a question to Connor in French. Connor replied in Italian.

"What's that?" asked Smecker.

Connor chuckled and answered. "It's Italian."

Murphy spoke in German and Connor replied in Spanish. Smecker was impressed by the beauty of the languages the brothers spoke in. "What are you guys doing working in the meat packing plant?"

The boys were about to answer when the door opened and Chaffet came in. "Agent Smecker?"

"Yeah."

"The press is everywhere, they are only here to talk to these guys and I don't know what you want to do."

Smecker looked at the brothers. "You're not being charged it's up to you. Do you wanna speak to them?"

Connor scoffed. "Certainly not."

Murphy spoke to Chaffet. "Is there any way for us to stay here?"

Chaffet nodded. "Of course, we have an extra holding cell you guys could-" he stopped and glanced at Smecker and asked, "can they stay?"

"Well if it's okay with your mom first, but if it's alright if one of your friends sleeps over?"

The boys laughed and Smecker grabbed his jacket. "Time to feed the dogs," and exited the room.


End file.
